Danni Brennan
|car=Datsun Sports/Fairlady Z |number=#22 |pre=FODA, Formula Opel Lotus, F3000, ALMS |threewords=Promiscuous, Arrogant, Dressy |likes=Bob Blackwell |dislikes=Lady Cassandra (post-divorce) }} Danni Brennan is a playable character in . Description He drives a Datsun Sports/Fairlady Z, and his number is #22. His car and outfit feature the German tricolour. Brennan is the champion of Refinery. Plot The German guy of Black Fire Racing Team has his car bedecked in flames to reflect how this hot-blooded lothario lives life. He has three loves – driving, beautiful women and himself, the latter being his favourite. He's quite popular in FODA as the ‘pretty boy’ of the league and is considering going into Hollywood fame if he keeps his racing career steady. He has been known however for his infidelity as he has been thrown out of previous racing teams for having affairs with his boss’ attractive wives. Before joining DD, he was a Texan oil company owner and racing sponsor. He married Lady Cassandra before the DD events, and was eventually found to be cheating on her, and Cassandra divorced him. Clearly a prodigious talent from his earliest days in karts, this young German’s career has maybe not fulfilled it’s true potential - in no small part due to his laise-faire attitude and compulsive attraction to parties and girls… Having become the German Formula Opel Lotus champion with ease, Brennan graduated to F3000 - but his relationship with team-mate Dino Sorelli soon soured when Danni stole the Italian’s girlfriend… Things didn’t get any better in the team when the young German was discovered having an affair with the boss’s wife… Sacked on the spot, Danni moved to ALMS sports car racing in the US, and then into the FDA having seduced DD team owner/racer Cassandra and landing a drive in her nascent team. His drive there lasted about a month before he was, once again, sacked, having been caught by Cassandra seeing a grid-girl on the side… Quickly snapped up by the (single!) team boss of Black Fire Racing, Bob Blackwell, Danni continues to drive with sublime success - all the time partying hard and enjoying the attentions of a throng of female fans. However, Cassandra hasn’t quite forgotten his infidelity, and has besmirched his burgeoning reputation with scandalous rumours concerning just how good a driver he really is –or otherwise… All the same, he remains arrogant and conceited, convinced of his own talent, and his status as ‘God’s gift to women’. Largely laughed at and branded an arrogant poser by the other drivers, he remains an aloof, smug figure in the pit, constantly sought out by both an adoring media and his hoards of admirers. With numerous TV appearances already behind him, it’s only a matter of time until he land a film deal – if he can keep that pretty face safe in the meantime… Ending Danni appeared to be on the cusp of a glittering career in film and TV as he approached the end of his spell in DD racing. Having clinched the DD title, he was set for retirement and poised to capitalize on numerous appearances on network TV and a starring role in the blockbuster "Days of Destruction" movie. However, that all changed in the first race of the following season, his car was destroyed in a horrendous collision with his nemesis Lady Cassandra. Cassandra was fortunate enough to be dragged from the wreckage by her lover Noire, but Brennan, trapped in his car, was engulfed in flames when it caught fire. He was finally rescued, but by then, the damage was done... Grotesquely burnt and scarred, Danni's time as a media star was over, and all he had left was DD racing. Now known only as Der Brand, he continues a charbroiled reflection of the man he once was, and a bitter, sadistic rival to all who cross his path. Category:Drivers Category:Playable characters in Destruction Derby Arenas